Ruben Watts
Ruben isn’t the biggest people person whatsoever. He’s always been annoyed by people around him and doesn’t see the point in wasting his time being surrounded by idiots. Because of this, Ruben isn’t seen as a real nice guy except to a select few. One of those few being the obnoxious and accident prone Alexander Maine, who Ruben met in his early years of elementary school. There’s moments where Ruben wonders why he ever befriended the boy and yells at Alex for being an idiot daily, but he couldn’t imagine not having Alex in his life. He secretly thinks of Alex like a brother and is very protective over him. The two are rather inseparable. He’s spent most of his life in Greensville, being raised in a household by a strict Jersey mother along with an older brother and younger sister. Ruben very vaguely remembers his father and knows that he walked out on the family shortly after his sister was born. He doesn’t seem to care though, he feels that his father wasn’t good enough for him anyway. Ruben has become a hardcore gamer over the years, he loves to play video games and finds it as an escape from the world for a short amount of time. He loves games and has started pursuing a career that would get him to be around them all the time. Now at Greensville College, Ruben is taking an visual arts major to become a video game designer in his later years. Early Life Ruben Callum Watts was born on July 24, 1992 in Camden, New Jersey to Caleb Roberts and Jennie Watts. He doesn't remember much of his life in New Jersey, his family moving to Greenville, North Carolina when he was three years old. When Ruben was six years old, his mother fell pregnant again with his baby sister, Clara Watts. He wasn't the most excited boy on the planet to be getting a baby sister but that changed as the years went on. When Ruben was around seven years old, his father left his mother, himself and Clara and disappeared without another word. He lost his father as quickly as a finger snap, which became one of the hardest things Ruben has ever had to go through. Through this, he developed an attitude of not giving a fuck about anything or anyone and back-mouthing anyone who displeased him. He was mad at the world for a pretty long time and accepted any type of punishment from his mother without a single word spilled. When he reached third grade, Ruben Watts met Alexander Maine when paired up for a science project together. At first, Ruben didn't say much to him and told him that he'd be doing the whole project by himself. In pure Alex fashion, Alex kept bugging Ruben and annoyed him up to the point where Ruben would yell at him to leave him alone. But at the same time, Alex's attempts of getting his attention made him secretly laugh and smile. He never had anyone trying to get his attention before or actually want to talk to him. Eventually he gave in and helped the brunette boy with the project and since then, the two have been inseperable brothers. Two school years later, Ruben met Tegan Laurie. He automatically liked Tegan as a person, they got along famously well and both had the same "I don't give a fuck" attitudes. They worked well together and they both loved to playfully tease Alex when the trio were all together. The two helped him become less angry at the world all the time and actually be nice to his fellow classmates and teachers. In ways, they sort of saved his life from heading down a really dark path. Still, his sarcastic and rough exterior still remains even today. High School Years Freshman Year (2008 - 2009) Ruben loved being able to finally leave the stupid middle school life to becom a full ledged adult. He was happy to have Alex and Tegan along the ride with him. He mostly kept to himself, not wanting to interract with the classmates he classifed as annoying and played his video games in the meantime. Video games were a type of therapy for the boy, they helped him not get angry easily and to have something he genuinely enjoyed doing. In this year, Ruben met Eleanor in his Geometry class. They bonded over their loves for video games and started to hang out often along with Alex and Tegan. Just before homecoming, Ruben decided ask her to be his date and to his surprise, she said yes. Since then, they started dating and she became Ruben's first real love. Ruben also met a couple of friends through his first year of high school, which included him meeting good friend, Ray Narvaez Jr. Sophomore Year (2009 - 2010) ' As Ruben entered his second year into High School, he was actually happy for the first time in a long time. He had a beautiful girlfriend, he had his two best friends, his grades were surprisingly good and he recently had started to meet more people and get involved in the video games club at school. Life was good and he was kept occupied from his strict lifestyle at home. He started volunteering at the school much more just so he wouldn't have to go home as often. This was also the year that Ruben told Eleanor that he loved her and she returned the L word back. A memory that Ruben won't forget nor forget the feeling of actually having someone love him back. '''Junior Year (2010 - 2011) ' Junior year seemed to be going as normal as any other year would be. He was getting his good grades, his friend list on Facebook had tripled in the past year and he had finally realized what he had wanted to do. He wanted to surround himself in the thing he loved to do: play video games. When YouTube started to become more popular, it opened up the world of oppunity for Ruben. He decided he would enter college under a visual arts and video design along with computer editing as his majors. He was excited for what life would bring him. He started going out partying with Alex and Tegan and getting smashed on holidays. Him and Eleanor had been together for three years at this point and he took her for his first prom. Along with taking her to prom, Eleanor was the person he took his virginity. His love life was booming until the end of Junior year was when things started going downhill for the teenage boy. Eleanor and her family moved out of the blue, Eleanor being the one who wanted to move away and do more with her life. Along with leaving her old life behind in Greenville, she also left broken-hearted Ruben. The summer going into senior year was a very miserable one for the brunette boy. He went out partying more and drinking more, he started having sex with random girls. In a way, you could say that he became a manwhore while to the boys, he was a hero. Only Alex and Tegan knew the reason why he did what he did, but left him to make his own decisions. 'Senior Year (2011 - 2012) ' Senior year is definately not a year that Ruben isn't too proud of. He was sleeping around with girls, he was bad mouthing and getting into fights, drinking and partying almost every night and his grades started to decline. He started to spiral into a drunken mess until the people who cared about him started to step in. His mother started to take things away from him and ground him, though this didn't make a difference at all. It wasn't until Alex stepped in and told him that he had to stop going down this path. That even though what Eleanor did hurt, she isn't worth throwing your life away. Because of their man to man talk, Ruben started to drink less and started to not sleep around with girls by the end of the school year. He spent his nights and weekends working on homework he failed to do since he was out partying. He managed to get the credits he needed to pass and graduated high school with his friends. The summer before high school, Ruben took a trip up to New Jersey and New York with his friend Ray where he got three tattoos and started to tuck Eleanor away as only a memory in his head. College Years 'College-Freshman Year (2012 - 2013) ' Starting college was Ruben's life do-over. He started to focus back on his future career again, learning more about video editing and design even outside of school. Both himself and Alex decided to join the media club, known as Achievement Hunter, created by close friend Geoff Ramsey and populated by close high school friends: Ray, Ryan and Jack. The six boys started making gaming/comedy videos that were broadcasted around the whole school and eventually started to make it onto YouTube. From this class, Ruben was getting closer and closer to the future life he wanted that involved video games and YouTube. Achievement Hunter made him feel comfortable and he adores every single person in the class. He couldn't imagine not having this class in his life and never expected how popular the boys were going to get. While visiting New Jersey, Ruben started experiencing meeting actual fans from YouTube. The experience was unreal and just made Ruben more excited. Because of YouTube, the boys actually started to get paid to make these videos. Ruben saved enough money to move into his own apartment and away from home. It was a point in his life where he didn't feel more secure and proud of himself than in that moment. 'College-Sophomore Year (2013 - 2014) ' In his second year of college, Ruben couldn't be in more charge of his life. Achievement Hunter is still booming as ever, enjoying his time in the class and having more fun than he could have ever imagined. But Ruben reached a huge milestone this year, him finally moving on from Eleanor and falling for a girl who he least expected. Reneson "Ren" Maine is his best friend's younger sister who was a senior in high school at the time they started to get together. Their love for video games brought them closer and Ruben couldn't help but feel a funny feeling in his stomach whenever he made her smile or laugh. When the two first started dating, Alex was completely aganist the whole idea at first but eventually gave his approval and blessing for the couple. Since then, the two have been taking it slowly with each other - neither one wanting to get hurt. On the way to a party with friends Alex and Ray, the boys were hit by a drunk driver and got into a car accident. Ruben was in hospital for about a week, his leg screwed up pretty badly and recovering from head tramua. Shortly after he tried to get back to normal, his mother gave him a mysterious letter. Ruben quickly opened it and read it, realizing it was his father that left. He learned that his father had been doing some dealing and needed bailing out in Camden, New Jersey. Himself and Tegan made the road trip down to New Jersey and bail him out. Seeing his dad the way he was and how he acts so disgusting, Ruben realized that missing out on his dad wasn't a loss whatsoever. He also got a new tattoo of Link on the upper back of his back and spent the rest of his year being there for his friends when they needed it. Physical Appearence Ruben Watts is about 5'10 with curlyish brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears glasses (sometimes contacts) and has a tough body build from working out at the gym almost everyday. He has a tattoos of video game characters Ganondorf on his left arm, Link on his upper back, the Zelda Tri-Force symbol on his shoulder and a more improved Gears of War skull on his right arm. He wears mostly t-shirts, baggy jeans and converse. Ruben's Close Relationships '''Clara Watts (FC: Ariel Winters): Clara is Ruben's baby sister, the two have stuck together through their strict home life. He wasn't the most excited when he found out he was having a sister but that changed throughout the years. He loves that his sister is bascially a younger, female copy of himself. He thinks she's really funny and has some pretty rad gaming skills herself while being a straight A student. He's very protective of his little sister and tries to keep her covered from the world's horrors. He wasn't very happy when he found out his sister was getting sexual active before he was, but he respects her to be safe and to make the right decisions. Recently, Clara started spending much more time at Ruben's apartment and staying there. Alexander Maine (FC: Gavin Free): Alex is Ruben's oldest friend. At first, the boy used to annoy Ruben to the point where he wanted to pull his hair out but quickly stole a place in his heart. Alex and Ruben became two peas in a pod very quickly and spent all their time together. Being friends for 14 years, Ruben likes to have someone who knows him better than anyone else and someone who he knows better than everyone else. Their bromance has only grown over the years and now being apart of the internet group Achievement Hunter as a college class, their bromance is loved by people over the internet. Alex is Ruben's brother and Ruben will always be protective of the boy. Tegan Laurie (FC: Barbara Dunkleman): ''' Tegan is Ruben's second longest friend and has become a sister to the boy. The two bonded through their almost exact same attitudes and had much fun partying together throughout their years of high school and into college. Both have come together to help Alex and to help each other with their problems. During the summer that Tegan ran away, Ruben was the one that drove all the way to her Grandparent's house in St. Louis, Missouri to convince her to come back home. Tegan also went with Ruben to the dangerous town of Camden, New Jersey to help him deal with his dad and make sure Ruben was stable and okay. '''Reneson "Ren" Maine (FC: BizzyVoices): Being his best friend's younger sister, Ruben and Ren know each other very well. Through their love of video games, the two became really close to the point where they would have sleepovers and just talk to each other. Ruben discovered through Tegan that Ren had a crush on the boy and realized that he secretly felt the same way. The two started dating quickly after that, due to Alex's much dislike. Eventually, Alex gave his approval for the young couple and they happily started to take it slow with each other - not wanting either one to feel uncomfortable and get hurt again.